A Crystal Sword
by Anmras
Summary: Estel journeys north with Elladan and Elrohir, but a storm foils their plans. One of the trio is deadly injured in a landslide while they find they've been followed. Rated PG13 for gore and some VERY scary things later on. No sexrape or icky MarySue
1. Chapter 1 Race to the Throne

Sorry it took so long to post but I couldn't figure out how to start the dang thing! I finally got to the point where there HAD to be humor at the beginning. I've got three chapters of the stuff for you to enjoy before things get angsty and maybe even a little gory... Hope you like it! hee hee... not to mention good cliffies!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Race to the Throne  
  
Estel grew up in Rivendell, the elf-city of Rhudaur. The one that came closest to his father would have to be the Lord Elrond. He was the ruler over the kingdom located on the cliffs near a roaring waterfall. He provided Estel with all the things a growing child could possibly need. Aside from food shelter and clothing he also received battle training, weapons and his own steed in which he named Voronwer.  
  
Along with the cares of Elrond he had the friendship of his two sons: Elladen and Elrohir. The two were exactly the same in appearance and attitude. They were both blessed with impeccable archery skills and had a knack for being too easy-going. Elrond was constantly nagging them to get up and do something. For the whole fourteen years that Estel had been at Imladris he only remembered one occasion in which the twins left for a journey. They told him stories about how they had fought and slain orcs to avenge their waylaid mother who was forced to sail over the seas so that she may survive from the poisoned injury.  
  
'We would slay every last one of them with the rangers of the north.' they would say, using their hands to weave Estel into the web of the story.  
  
'Elladen was hurt once,' laughed Elrohir. 'It was the only battle we ever had to retreat from.'  
  
'We killed them all later though.' Elladen retorted.  
  
'You tell me these tales and they change every time.' Estel smirked. Elrohir and Elladen paused for a moment.  
  
'We have gone more then once.' Elrohir said. Estel rolled his eyes.  
  
'Not from what I've seen.'  
  
'You haven't been here that long though, have you?' said Elladen quietly.  
  
'If you really want to know what it's like, then you'd have to come with us.' said Elrohir as he picked up his goblet. 'That's the only way to find out how it would really feel.' Elladen elbowed him hard and he spit out his wine that splattered back onto his face.  
  
'Don't put ideas into his head!' he whispered, but loud enough for Estel to hear. He smiled and rose from his chair.  
  
'Excuse me.' he said quietly, trying not to draw their attention. 'I... have some things to do.' he slowly began to back away from the table. Elladen stood quickly and stared at him eye-to-eye.  
  
'Oh, no.' he said strictly. 'Don't go and ask father that you can come with us next week.'  
  
'Elladen!' It was Elrohir's turn to scold.  
  
'You're going again next week?' Estel's eyes widened with excitement. He wrung his hands behind his back.  
  
'Don't ask him!' Elrohir stood up now and wiped his face with a kerchief.  
  
'I told you, I'm going to let Voronwer graze in the groves.'  
  
'You said you have stuff to do, but you didn't mention Voronwer.' Elladen voiced quickly.  
  
'Well, ah...' Estel continued to take a few steps away. 'You see, I just didn't specify-' he turned and bolted from the dining room without finishing his sentence.  
  
'No!' cried Elrohir as he pursued.  
  
'Don't ask father!' Elladen followed closely.  
  
Estel ran down the corridor, dodging servants as he went. Some were dusting and had to catch the vase he knocked over. Others were putting up new paintings and were thrown against the wet canvas. Estel skidded and had to grab the doorframe to turn into the Entrance Hall. He darted to the right towards the throne room. The hall was long but more narrow then most. The courtyard could be seen through the pillars that held up the roof on the left side. The leaves of the trees and ferns were big and green. Morning dew still clung to the stems. Estel glimpsed at them, in hopes to see Arwen sitting under a tree reading or smelling the flora.  
  
Since he wasn't watching where he was going, Estel's speed betrayed him and he slammed against the closed doors of the throne room. He took a few dizzying steps back and Elrohir was on top of him in a second. The elf had his arm around his throat and was pulling him back. Elladen appeared in the front and picked up his feet.  
  
'We told you not to ask father, now you'll pay.' he slowly removed Estel's boots and began to tickle the soles of his feet. Estel laughed and giggled wildly.  
  
'Stop! Please, no, STOP!' he laughed until tears came from his eyes. After a few minutes of this torture he pulled himself together. He kicked at Elladen and the elf fell back on his rear. He then bit hard on Elrohir's arm. Elrohir cried out and let him go. Estel threw open the doors to the throne room and slammed them behind him. Elladen and Elrohir pounded on the other side. Estel locked them and turned towards the throne.  
  
Elrond was sitting there, laughing. Arwen was sitting on the few steps up to the royal seat. She pretended to be reading but was unable to hide her smirk. Estel blushed and made a hasty bow.  
  
'They spilled the beans, eh?' Elrond chuckled. Estel couldn't resist a smile and nodded. 'Naturally. They're both too dense to keep a secret.' Estel ceased a short laugh.  
  
'May I go with them, Lord Elrond?' he asked. Elrond sighed and leaned back in his chair. The throne room was tall and square. There were no pillars since the roof was but a tangle of tree branches that had a source at three corners. Natural light seeped in and lit the room like a forest. Elrond gazed up at the trees.  
  
'You have been training for a long time and your battle skills are flawless.' sighed Elrond as he rubbed his chin. 'Your survival skills haven't been put to the test, which worries me.' A sudden crash made everyone look up to see Elladen and Elrohir burst through the doors. They landed facedown on the stone floor with an uttered cry. Everybody had to laugh at that. 'However, you did defeat those two in weaponless battle. You may be able to teach these bumbling buffoons a lesson.' Estel smiled at them over his shoulder. 'I grant you permission to go with them to receive an update with the rangers of the north.'  
  
'But father-' cried Elladen.  
  
'He's too young!' Elrohir finished.  
  
'The rangers won't know what to do with him!'  
  
'We'll look like a couple of fools!'  
  
'You already look like a pair of fools, sons.' said Elrond. The faces of the twins flushed. 'He may be young, but he is skilled and I have faith in him. There isn't expected to be any surreal battles, but he is at an age when he should begin to experience them.' The expressions on the twins' faces were quite humorous to see. They were a mixture of shock, disbelief and anger towards Estel.  
  
'Thank you Elrond!' breathed Estel as he bowed again. Elrond nodded as Arwen stood and shut her book.  
  
'You two better get used to having Estel with you.' she said to her brothers. 'I am sure this won't be the last time he will journey with you.'  
  
'But he's nothing but a little brat!' Elrond stood as well and glared at Elladen.  
  
'Watch your tongue, or Estel may be taking your place.' They both immediately shut their mouths after that. Estel was feeling overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
This would be his first voyage away from Rivendell.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well? Is it funny enough? 


	2. Chapter 2 The Crystal Sword

Thanks for the correction Witch Queen! I've fixed all my chapters!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Crystal Sword  
  
Estel patted Voronwer's nose gently as a stable assistant saddled him up. Voronwer was nearly as excited as Estel to be leaving on a trip. He was up early in the morning and grew quite restless in his stall, awaking the rest of the horses who were less then happy to hear his nickering.  
  
Estel had two blades on him as well as a quiver of arrows and a bow. Though he wasn't near the marksmen as the twins, he was still quite deadly with a bow and the fletching at his fingertips. Elladan and Elrohir each only carried one blade, and bow and quiver.  
  
'What is you extra knife for?' asked Elladan as he tightened the reins of his own steed.  
  
'For luck.' said Estel simply. 'It was the first weapon I held when I began training.' Elladan smiled and nodded.  
  
Elrohir appeared from another stall with his horse that had already been saddled and stored. He had put on his cloak and clasped it with a silver brooch.  
  
'Will you be ready in five minutes?' he asked them.  
  
'I only need two.' said Elladan.  
  
'I just need to store my ride and run up to my chamber to grab my cloak.' Estel ran his hand down his steed's face before he darted from the stable.  
  
'Hurry back!' called Elrohir.  
  
Estel reached his chamber and opened a cabinet on the left wall of the door. The balcony doors had been closed and the curtains tied. His bed was made and the candles were all completely extinguished. He pulled his cloak from a hook in the cabinet, shut and locked the doors. When he left the room one last time that day, he took a deep breath of the palace air. He looked around at the golden rails, pillars and fountains that decorated the floor below. There was a large tree that grew in the center and created the roof that sheltered any storm.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the staircase he was suddenly standing in front or Arwen. She smiled down at him. Her dress was a shimmering white that seemed to glow in front of him. Her hair was down and a necklace tied around her white neck. Her eyes shone like stars in a late night sky.  
  
'You are leaving soon?' she asked. Estel took a loud gulp and blushed.  
  
'Y-yes.' he replied. Her eyes sparkled into his, pulling him from the world around him.  
  
'Would you mind if you took something of mine with you?' her voice was like a melody playing in his ears. He shook his head slowly.  
  
'Not at all my lady.' she smiled and took his hand. In it she placed something heavy. Estel couldn't take his eyes of her to look at it.  
  
'Farewell, Estel, child of hope.' she looked as though she was going to leave, but she made a sudden motion before doing so. Estel felt her warm lips on his cheek and her sweet breath filled his nose. It was just a little peck that placed Estel in such a state of shock that he dropped his cloak.  
  
After he pulled himself from his trance he looked down at the little item in his palm. It was a small crystal figurine. The shape was a sword standing tip down on the base. It glowed like the skin of Arwen herself.  
  
'Estel?' the boy looked up to see Elrohir appear from around the corner. He hid the figurine in his fist and shoved it in his pocket. 'What's keeping you? It's time to go.' Estel nodded, picked up his cloak, and followed Elrohir outside.  
  
The morning was cool and brisk like that of any other spring day. Summer was approaching and the early blossoms were beginning to fall from the trees. Fruit began to replace them in small green bundles.  
  
Elrond was waiting for them on the north side of the house. Estel found that his horse had already been led there and the Elladan had mounted.  
  
'Are you ready then?' he asked. 'I had to store your ride for you. I don't know what kept you there so long.' Estel wanted to ask how long he was gone, but didn't. When they were mounted and comfortable, Elrond bid them farewell.  
  
'Watch over each other and do not stray.' he said. 'I will send assistance if I feel anything goes wrong.'  
  
'You don't need to do that, father.' said Elrohir.  
  
'Estel could stand a cut or two from an orc or three.' laughed Elladan. Estel gave a sarcastic laugh towards him.  
  
'Stay together and stick to the road.' Elrond continued as though he hadn't heard the meandering remark. 'Farewell, and good luck be with you!'  
  
'Farewell father!' said the twins as the turned and headed off to the north.  
  
'Good bye Lord Elrond.' said Estel with a nod of his head. Elrond nodded back before Estel turned and trotted up to the twins.  
  
As they rose up a winding path to the north, the view of Rivendell began to fog over from the mist made from the falls. When they breached the cliff and got a mile away from Imladris, all they could see were a few small rooftops and the mist from the cataract. It was almost as though there was no kingdom down there at all. Estel began to stop looking behind him and stared ahead where there was nothing but rolling hills and the Misty Mountains to be seen. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Nettle

Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a lot of setbacks but I'm starting up again!  
  
Hey grumpy! good to see u again!  
  
@Kalin Syranan- Her real name is Arwen Undomiel, so I don't know why ff.net put it up as Arwen B.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Nettle  
  
They had ridden for the whole day and stopped early where there was a small stream. Estel's back and bottom were both sore and he had quite a time just getting out of the saddle. He walked for a little bit with his legs far apart. He could hear Elladan and Elrohir snickering.  
  
The stream was clear, but low. 'We could really use some rain out here.' said Elrohir. It was very true. The long grass was starting to burn and dust would rise from Estel's footsteps. They ate a meal of waybread and boiled vegetables. The peas were very green and the carrots more orange then tangerines. Estel ate his full but Elrohir and Elladan rationed their servings.  
  
'You're going to starve if you eat that much every night.' said Elladan. Estel glared at him.  
  
'Well maybe I wouldn't if we had a mid-day meal.' he retorted.  
  
'Get used to it.' said Elrohir. 'We never stop for a mid-day meal. We won't just on your account.' Estel sighed and leaned back on his bedroll.  
  
The night was very cold. Estel awoke once in the night to see that his face and bedroll was covered in a thin frost that glowed in the moonlight. He shivered and reached into his pocket. He found the small figurine and clutched it gently in his hand. He suddenly felt very warm and refreshed. He fell asleep again less then a minute later.  
  
He awoke to find the stiffness gone and his stomach full. He was the first to have his horse ready. Voronwer was more then ready to travel some more. He too had eaten his fill and was completely refreshed. Elladan and Elrohir extinguished the fire and buried the remains. Estel rolled their bedrolls so that they'd have a quick start.  
  
As they continued on the hills grew more dramatic with steeper slopes and higher peaks. Voronwer didn't show any sign of exhaustion, but Estel found himself stretching and groaning in his saddle. The journey on horseback was working him much harder then he had though. He gingerly touched the figurine in his pocket and suddenly felt refreshed as though he had eaten a full slice of Lembas.  
  
'How far are we going today?' he asked as he rode next to Elladan.  
  
'There is a river and some falls about three leagues away.' he said.  
  
'We usually rest there on the second day.' finished Elrohir. Estel looked beyond them to the east over the mountains where gray clouds began to gather.  
  
'Is it going to storm?' he asked. Elladan and Elrohir looked over to the mountains.  
  
'Perhaps.' said Elrohir.  
  
'The cliffs will shelter us though.' Elladan kicked his horse's flanks and rode to the top of the hill. 'You can see them from here, Estel.'  
  
Estel mounted the hill and stared off into the distance. There was a short gorge with some mist growing out of it.  
  
'We can ride to the west a little and follow the river towards them.' stated Elrohir. He smiled and looked to the others. 'Care for a race?' he asked. Elladan smiled and looked back to the falls.  
  
'Last one there has to cook!' he yelled. Estel was thrown off as the twins got a head start.  
  
'No fair!' he called as he began to pursue.  
  
*  
  
Estel and Voronwer were panting as they rode towards the falls. The sides of the river were both lined with hard clay that clogged up the horse's feet. Estel dismounted and stared all round him. Cliffs rose in every direction with trees growing all about. The falls were not very loud but the river flowed very quickly. There were several outcrops of sharp boulders from ageless landslides.  
  
Elladan and rode up behind him.  
  
'How did you get here so quick?' wheezed Elladan. Estel smiled and patted his horse's neck.  
  
'I have my ways.' he said calmly with a smirk. Elrohir suddenly rounded the corner. He wasn't out of breath like the other two, but surprise was written on his face.  
  
'How did you..?' he stared at the two of them. 'My shortcut never failed before!'  
  
'Looks like you'll need a new one my friend.' said Estel as he tied Voronwer's reins to a tree trunk. The horse immediately began chewing and spitting the leaves. Estel quickly unsaddled him and loosened his rope so he could reach the long grass.  
  
Soon there was a blaze going in the shelter from the mist behind a large rock. The heat projected off the slant and soon warmed up the bedrolls. Estel looked all around them. The falls fell from the northeast and the river cut south around the corner of the cliffs. The slope to the southwest had the easiest ascent even with the thick willows growing on it. Nettles and berry bushes lined the edge on that side of the river. On the northwest side where the camp was located, there were piled of athelas growing in tangles down the rocky slope along with wild blossoms and more berry bushes.  
  
'Have you ever had a nettle in your knee?' asked Elrohir. Estel shook his head.  
  
'I know what they are, and I know not to touch them, but I'm not sure why.' he said. Elladan smiled.  
  
'Would you care to find out?' Estel shrugged.  
  
'Does it irritate?' he asked.  
  
'A little bit, but it won't last the night as long as you don't scratch it.' Elrohir rose and pulled a glove from his satchel. He slipped it on and went to pick a plant.  
  
'We have a poultice that won't make it so bad though.' said Elladan as he reached around inside his bag for the small bottle of tan-colored cream.  
  
Estel thought it would be no big deal. It would just be an experience that his brothers thought he ought to know about. Just another test to develop his skills. Thunder cracked overhead and Estel looked up to see the dark clouds block out the evening sun.  
  
Elrohir returned with the nettle in his hand. It was a long stem with big green leaves that were similar to many other plants. Its stem and the bottom of the green plates seemed to have a short fur. Estel rolled up his pant leg and exposed his shin. Elrohir smiled as he wiped the plant against his flesh.  
  
At first he didn't feel anything. His skin began to grow red and a welt appeared where the plant had touched. He gasped as a burning itch corrupted his skin. He reached to scratch it, but Elladan stopped him.  
  
'Want the cream yet?' he asked. Estel stared with wide eyes at the welt, but shook his head. He felt so tempted to reach down and scratch it, to bring relief from the fire that burned on his membrane. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
'Okay, put it on!' he cried. Elladan rubbed the ointment on the skin which made it only itchier for a moment. Estel stared as the tan colored stuff seemed to disappear into his skin.  
  
'Don't touch your leg for the night.' Elladan said as he put the cap back on. 'The itch will come back if the cream comes off.' Estel rolled down his trouser leg and leaned back on his elbows, soaking in the relief that swept over him.  
  
'What made it itch so bad?' he asked. Elrohir tossed away the plant and gingerly took off his glove.  
  
'Little needles in the plant are inserted into your skin.' he said. 'It itches a little bit.' Estel watched the twins begin to laugh.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
All right, that's the last chapter for happy, go-lucky brother love and friendship mush for awhile. Things are going to get pretty dang ugly... 


	4. Chapter 4 Fall of the Cliff

don't worry leggylover03, Estel will have enough later on.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Fall of the Cliff  
  
The wind blew hard and pressed the rain away from the camp where Elladan, Elrohir and Estel slept. They stayed up later this night and began to joke about memories in Rivendell.  
  
'Remember when Arwen sleepwalked to the kitchen?' laughed Elladan.  
  
'The cook was pretty stunned to see her like that in her night clothes!' Elrohir clutched his sides as he broke into laughing. The storm that raged around them seemed to be the least of their worries. Lightening would streak across the sky and thunder would drown out the hiss of the falls. The high spirits of the trio kept them away from the rage that fell from the sky.  
  
'Even better was the time Elladan was found asleep in the courtyard!' Estel laughed at the look on Elladan's face.  
  
'I swear, I don't sleep walk! Somebody decided it would be funny to put me there!' he glared and Elrohir.  
  
'Don't look at me! It was dad's idea for revenge after you soaked him in the river that day!'  
  
'You were in that together, weren't you?' asked Estel.  
  
'I wasn't in it at all-' Elrohir began but was cut off by the quieting sound made by Elladan. Thunder cracked over head and a spray of rain flew at them. The wind had changed and the water poured.  
  
'Get the things to the other side of the rock!' cried Elrohir. The group hurried to shelter their belongings from the wind. Estel dragged his bedroll and took a piece of wood from the dying fire to light the way. When they had finished they were all soaked to the skin.  
  
'Why did the wind change?' asked Estel.  
  
'I don't know.' said Elladan. He leaned over to the left of the rock and peered behind it. He squinted, but Estel was sure he didn't find whatever he was looking for. Suddenly Elrohir straightened up and looked as though he was stretching his ears to hear something.  
  
'Do you feel that?' he asked. Elladan nodded.  
  
'What?' Estel looked from one identical face to the other. 'What's wrong?' Elrohir took the torch from Estel's hand and picked up his quiver and bow.  
  
'Stay here.' he said. 'Be quiet and still.' with that, he turned the corner and disappeared in the stormy night. Estel looked to Elladan for some kind of explanation.  
  
'There's somebody out there.' he said. 'We were followed.'  
  
The darkness was frightening for Estel. He couldn't see anything unless lightening would scrape the sky. He looked over to the river. When another flash lit up the cliffs he could see the white water rising and flowing even faster.  
  
'The river is flooding!' he cried to Elladan. The elf merely shushed him and looked back around the rock. Estel stared towards the river, acknowledging how much higher it would get. A loud crack erupted but no lightening accompanied it.  
  
Elrohir roamed towards the south corner of the cliff. He held the torch high and held his bow tightly in the other. He was ready to drop it at any moment and nock an arrow if need be.  
  
'Who's out there?' he called. His sixth sense prickled and shivered. He knew there was someone out there and he couldn't tell with the rage of the storm if it was friend or foe.  
  
'Elladan...' whispered Estel. Elladan shushed him once more. Estel stared up at the cliffs from which the waterfall cascaded from. 'Elladan?'  
  
'What?' whispered Elladan angrily. Another crack with no flash occurred.  
  
Elrohir threw aside the torch and nocked the arrow. The movement was quick and sudden like that of an elf.  
  
'Show yourself!' he cried.  
  
Estel and Elladan stared up the cliffs. The waterfall widened. Estel reached slowly into his pocket and gripped the figurine. His energy was once again restored and he could suddenly see better in the rain and darkness. Another crack issued along with a rumble.  
  
'Landslide!' Elrohir barely heard the cry. He turned around to see Elladan and Estel scrambling to the other side of the rock. Behind them was a quick rush of boulders and mud that fell down the cliff. Trees were torn apart and floated over the mess. He cried out in pain and terror as he was swept away in the sea of stone and branch.  
  
Elladan and Estel suddenly jolted forward as something hit the rock. Lightening flashed and they could no longer see Elrohir. The rock jolted again and made Estel wince. Mud, water and large pieces of rock flew by them like water in a river. The noise was deafening and the air was soon heavy with the smell of powdered stone. Estel cried out in fear as another jolt thrust him forward.  
  
'Estel!' Elladan pulled him back just as a huge piece of limestone landed where he was lying. Estel covered his head and wept. Fear pelted him from all sides as thunder clanged and stones crashed. He heard a loud screaming over the landslide. It was himself and Elladan.  
  
Then, as quickly as it started, the landslide stopped. Estel kept his eyes shut and listened to the quiet sound of the pelting rain.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cliffie? You don't say! Maybe I'll wait a week before posting the next chapter... haha! just kidding. Look for it tomorrow! 


	5. Chapter 5 Beneath the Stones

Hey kids! I'm glad u like the story so far! I have no idea whats coming up next, so you'll have to tell me what u want to see most! PS. The Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack is AWESOME!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Beneath the Stones  
  
'Estel?' Elladan gripped the human's shoulder and prayed for a response. He could see his back moving up and down in quick breaths. When he lifted his head and let his hands down to his sides Elladan could see his eyes glittering with tears.  
  
'Are you okay?' he choked. Elladan nodded. Estel suddenly embraced him and wept into his shoulder. 'I want to go home.' he sobbed. 'I want to go back to Rivendell.' Elladan patted his back gently.  
  
'It's okay.' he said quietly. 'Don't worry, you're okay.' suddenly, his eyes widened. He had momentarily forgotten about his brother. He looked over the labyrinth of Miniature Mountains. Estel finally pulled away from him. They locked eyes.  
  
'We have to find Elrohir.' he said simply.  
  
The rain and the darkness made the possibility of finding Elladan's brother next to impossible. However, something drove them both towards the goal of finding Elrohir. Estel just wanted to pull him up from the rocks and go back home to Rivendell. Deep down, however, he knew the situation would not turn out that easy. His heart wept in pain for the losses. All the horses were gone and it was possible that Elrohir wouldn't turn up either.  
  
'Over here!' Estel and Elladan both looked at each other. The voice wasn't either of theirs. It had a mystic feminine tone to it that made shivers crawl up and down Estel's back.  
  
'Who's there?' called Elladan.  
  
'Elladan! Estel! Over here!' Estel suddenly bolted over the rocks and followed the voice.  
  
'Where are you?' he called.  
  
'Over here! Hurry! I need your help!' Estel didn't hesitate. He felt no need for caution. He just wanted to get to the source of the voice and find out who it was and if she could help them.  
  
'Estel, wait!' Elladan followed carefully but Estel didn't stop. He rounded the south corner of the gorge and blinked. It was as though lightening had struck something and didn't go out. The person ahead of him was glowing brightly with a natural white aura.  
  
'Come help me!' she cried as thunder cracked like a whip. Estel rushed to her side.  
  
'What's wrong?' he asked. She was pulling hard at a rock but it wouldn't budge.  
  
'Elrohir's under there!' she said through tears that streamed down her pale face. 'We have to get him out!' Estel's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly recognized the wet elf before him.  
  
'Arwen?' Elladan asked in shock as he rounded the corner. 'When did you get here?'  
  
'There's no time for that! Elrohir's trapped!' Elladan didn't waste any time joining Arwen in her desperate attempt to move the rock. It slowly began to rise and Estel heard a moan from beneath. He pressed his shoulder against it and it flipped over.  
  
Arwen cradled her brother's face as he coughed. Most of his body was uncovered except for both his legs just below the knees.  
  
'Oh, Elrohir!' she wept and gently wiped the dust off her brother's face.  
  
'Arwen?' he asked weakly. Estel couldn't see any cut on him or bruise. His tunic was torn at the arms and across the chest. Elladan immediately took off his cloak and tunic. He put his cloak back on and placed the dry tunic over Elrohir's upper torso. He suddenly began to cough again. Estel gently pressed his chest, searching for any outcrops or dents. He couldn't find anything wrong.  
  
'I don't believe it.' he whispered. 'He's okay.' Arwen sobbed over her brother's face and he wiped the tears off.  
  
'Can you please stop Arwen?' he asked. 'In case you haven't noticed, I'm not all out of the ground yet.'  
  
'Oh, shut up Elrohir!' she said. Estel couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't have been happier to see Arwen here and that Elrohir was just fine, even though he had been pinned under a huge boulder.  
  
Elladan came round to his brother's shoulders and sat him up.  
  
'Whoa!' he cried.  
  
'What's wrong?' questioned Elladan. Elrohir shook his head. Estel could see beads of sweat mingling with the rain.  
  
'N-nothing.' he said. 'You can pull me out now.' Estel saw his hands trembling. There were no goose bumps on his skin and he didn't seem to be as wet as the rest of them. Elladan started pulling Elrohir out of the ground. Just as the gravel around his legs shifted he let out a curdling scream that made Arwen cover her mouth. 'Stop! Stop!' he begged. 'Ai! Don't pull! Don't pull!' Elrohir's trembling intensified and the sweat began to pour down his temple.  
  
'What's wrong?' asked Arwen. Estel looked at Elrohir's panicky eyes and back down to where he was buried. Very slowly and very carefully, he began to dig. Arwen tried to see what he was doing as Elladan gently laid down his brother once more.  
  
Estel had reached down to Elrohir's calf when bright red blood began to stain the rocks. When Elrohir gave out another yell he had found the problem. Arwen screamed and Elladan gasped. They all stared at the calf as Estel gently lifted it from the gravel.  
  
A shard of tree branch about an inch thick had been pierced through Elrohir's calf. The sharp tip protruded from one side while the butt of the heartwood stuck out the other. Estel felt his heart race.  
  
'What's wrong?' asked Elrohir. Estel simply stared.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When will the cliffies end? Not for a (long) while with this story! hee hee hee! 


	6. Chapter 6 The Wound

Chapter 6  
  
The Wound  
  
'Aiii!' Elrohir screamed and clutched his fists. His eyes were shut tight. 'Valar! Wait! Stop!' Estel immediately dropped his leg. 'No! No! Pick it up!' Estel grabbed his foot and rested it on his knee. A flash of lightening showed the tears mingling with the rain on Elrohir's face.  
  
'We've got to get out of the rain!' yelled Elladan as thunder roared over them. Arwen leapt up.  
  
'Follow me!' she cried. 'We'll go to my camp!' Estel looked at Elladan.  
  
'How are we going to carry him?' he asked. Elrohir leaned back on his elbows.  
  
'Get my other foot out.' he said. Estel quickly pulled out the rest of Elrohir's right leg. 'If you help me up and I lean on you then we can follow Arwen.' lightening streaked across the sky and lit up all the jagged rocks around them.  
  
When Elrohir was standing and leaning on both Elladan and Estel, they slowly made their way around the south corner. The wind suddenly bashed against them and plastered their clothes against their fronts. Estel was forced to squint as the wind and rain hit his face like icy needles. Arwen slowly trudge ahead of them and turned to the left. They slowly followed. Elrohir would cry out at one point or another when he accidentally put weight on his foot. Everyone would halt and wait for him to tell them to move on.  
  
Estel leaned into the wind and pulled Elrohir along with him. Lightening was their only source of light save for Arwen's aura. He felt his legs strain as he pushed with them. Sweat would bead on his neck with every single step. It was like trying to walk against a wall.  
  
Finally, after almost every ounce of energy was drained from Estel's body, the trees broke the wind and they stumbled. Elrohir stifled a cry.  
  
'Lie him down.' said Arwen. With the relief of the wind being gone Estel didn't notice that a type of shelter also kept out the rain. Lightening lit up the grove of trees that were sheltering the rain out almost completely.  
  
The two of them gently laid Elrohir down while Arwen placed a soft bundle under his head. The elf bit his lip as his head came gently down on the pillow.  
  
'Valar! My leg hurts!' he moaned. Elladan rested himself right next to his face and grasped his twin's hand.  
  
'Oh, Elrohir!' he wept silently. 'Why did you have to go? Why couldn't I have gone to check for foes?'  
  
'Don't blame yourself, Elladan. You can't. Plus we have more important things to think about; like how we can help him.' he looked to Arwen. She was bringing several bags down from where her horse was tied.  
  
'We have to help him as much as we can.' she said. 'Then one of us will have to take him to father.' Estel nodded and watched as she began to dump items out. There were several phials with ointments and medications. They chinked and rolled to his feet. 'Find the one that is dark green.' she said. Estel hit his knees and fingered through them. He eventually found something that was runny and had an olive texture.  
  
'This?' he asked. Arwen nodded and hastily took it.  
  
'Empty the other bag and lay out what's in there.' she ordered as she mixed some of the green liquid with a flask of water. She capped the lid and shook it. Estel began to empty the satchel. He laid out two knives, one meant for cooking and another longer one, several more phials, many strips of cloth and a capped container that rattled.  
  
Arwen gently tilted up Elrohir's head and began to ease the fluid into his mouth. After several gulps he spat one out and opened his eyes wide. His face changed into a expression of shock and anger.  
  
'Arwen! What do you think you're doing?'  
  
'Calm yourself Elrohir!' she said. 'You have to drink all of this if you want your leg to feel better.' Elrohir swallowed and stared at her.  
  
'But it tastes awful!' he complained. She ignored him and crawled back to Estel.  
  
'I need you to help me with this.' she said to him. Estel looked at her.  
  
'I don't know what to do though.' he replied fearfully.  
  
'You'll do fine! We have to get this done before a fever hits. Hand me a long strip of cloth.' Estel quickly obeyed and watched as she tied it tightly around his leg just above the knee. 'I need you to clog the opening when I pull the branch out.' she said. Elrohir's head immediately perked up.  
  
'What? Are you crazy?'  
  
'We have to get it out to be able to help you.' she said to him and Elladan. 'You'll die from the wound before I let you die from sickness.' Their gaze was locked and it took all the strength in Arwen's mind to break it. 'Ready?' she asked Estel. Estel gave a quick and nervous nod.  
  
Arwen's fingers slowly coiled around the branch and tightened. She licked her lips and stared. Elrohir had his eyes shut tight and Estel had several pieces of cloth ready in his hands.  
  
With a sick gush the branch was pulled. Elrohir wailed and Elladan gasped. Estel stared for a moment while blood literally poured from the wound. He then brought the cloth to it and felt the blood begin to soak it. Soon he had to replace them with new ones that soaked just as quickly. Arwen reached over Elrohir's torso and uncapped a phial. She rubbed the cream on her hands and ordered Estel to remove the cloth. She then grasped the leg around the wound and began to mutter:  
  
'Putta agar, qualla a'tengwesta ar'alu.*' Estel felt his hair stand on end and the breeze warmed. Arwen removed her hand and the bleeding had stopped. He stared at her. She looked at him.  
  
'Can you wrap it in cloth?' she asked.  
  
'Sure.' he said as he hopped to the other side and began wrapping a piece of cloth around the bloody gap. Arwen returned to his head and began to feed him the olive remedy.  
  
'What are we going to do now?' asked Elladan as Arwen dripped the last of the drink into Elrohir's mouth. He swallowed and swished saliva around in his mouth to get rid of the taste.  
  
'A fever will hit any time now.' she said. 'Father can treat that, but I do not know what he can do about his leg. It hasn't touched the bone but has ripped the muscle from the joint of the knee so it would be useless unless he can heal it. He would suffer a great amount of pain as well. He... may not survive.' Elladan stroked his brother's forehead. It wasn't growing warm yet but felt wet thanks to the rain.  
  
'I will take him.' he said. 'We trust each other more then anyone else and can get there fastest. I always feel Rivendell in my heart so we can find it easily.' Arwen nodded.  
  
'You're right. He will ride best with you there.' Estel finished and stared at the two.  
  
'What if he grows ill? It's at least a two-day ride to Rivendell.'  
  
'If he gets a fever then give him more of this with lots of water.' she said, showing him the olive liquid. 'Not too much though, or he won't be able to control his reactions to Father's treatments.' Elladan nodded and shoved the phial into his tunic pocket. 'Take my horse. She it ready now. Take all the water as well. We'll journey home while you ride.'  
  
'I will send horses.' he said. 'You take most of the food: for Estel. He'll need it.' Estel looked at the bedrolls.  
  
'We'll take those too.' he said. 'You'll ride faster without them.' Elladan nodded and eyed them both.  
  
'Be sure not to journey too far west. There is a marsh there that you do not want to journey into.' Arwen and Estel nodded once. 'Be careful, and stay together. Father will need to concentrate on Elrohir.'  
  
After they had gotten Elrohir on the horse and the medicines were packed in a single satchel, Elladan mounted and rode off out of the tree. Estel watched lightening light the figure up as it galloped over the hills. He sighed. Elrohir's life was in Elladan's hands and they would have to journey through the storm.  
  
He and Arwen were alone in the wilderness.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Stop the blood, fade to grass and water.= This is a VERY rough translation and is likely incorrect. 


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare

Chapter 7  
  
Nightmare  
  
The wind slapped them hard from the left along with the icy chill of the wind. Estel squinted and grit his teeth. His exposed face and hands felt numb and sore. The bedroll and food bundles were soaked and weighed him down. His cloak was glued to him and the wetness penetrated his tunic. He knew that he and Arwen were traveling extremely slow and at a great risk. Lightening struck to the west and thunder rolled to their ears, but there was no sign of relief to the east where the storm blew in from. He lead the way and Arwen was close behind. She wore a long cloak over her dress the flapped in the gusts of wind that caught it.  
  
Estel tripped once and landed facedown in a puddle. He pulled his head up as a retched stink filled his nose. Lightening flashed and lit up something before him. His eyes widened to see a swamp that stretched the distance of the shallow gully.  
  
'We went the wrong way!' he yelled to Arwen. 'We can't weather the storm! We have to wait it out!' Arwen nodded and the turned towards the slope where outcroppings of stone would give them a small shelter.  
  
Estel fell against the boulder and gasped for breath. He felt himself shivering violently. Arwen collapsed beside him and dropped her bag. Estel turned on his side and went through a violent coughing spasm. Arwen gently touched his shoulder.  
  
'Do you still have the sword?' she asked. Her voice showed she was clearly exhausted. Estel nodded and reached in his tunic pocket. He pulled out the slick crystal figurine she had given him. He suddenly felt full of warmth and strength. He turned onto his back and stared at it.  
  
'What is this?' he asked. Arwen carefully took it from him and felt the same restoration as Estel.  
  
'I carved this while in Lorien.' she said. 'The crystal was from the caves in the Misty Mountains. I cut it while thinking about my father and brothers. I don't know how, but it was somehow filled with an elvish power. It always worked. It's part of the reason most of father's treatment work. The crystal kept them alive long enough for him to help them. He told me that I could give it to whoever I wish since it was mine.' she gently pressed it back into Estel's palm. 'I chose you.' Estel stared into her glittering eyes. He felt suddenly full of desire and compassion. His heart lifted and his eyes twinkled. He felt warm all over, and he knew it wasn't from the crystal. 'We better get some sleep.' she said. Estel blinked.  
  
'Yeah. We should.' he didn't bother unrolling the bedroll since he knew it was soaked. He used it as a pillow and began to drift. His mind was racked with thoughts about Elrohir and how he thought he should be at Rivendell with him.  
  
'He's dead.' Elladan said to him in a low, toneless voice. 'He tried to hold on till you got here, but you were too late.' He could see Elladan's sorrowful, angry eyes. They suddenly changed to Elrond's brightly colored irises.  
  
'You handled him too roughly.' he said. 'You should have come here slowly and smoothly instead of hurrying. He died hoping his prayers to see you one last time would come true.' Estel felt a heavy weight of guilt dam up inside him. Then, he saw Elrohir's cold, pale face. The eyes were gently shut and his lips cracked. A stench overcame him that made him gag. He began to choke on it and cough up his lungs. He fell by the coffin, clutching his throat and fading slowly.  
  
'Ah!' Estel sat straight up. The wind gently touched his face along with the sharp smell of the rain. He felt strangely drier then he had before. The storm had passed. There was no thunder and the downpour had stopped. Estel could see the form of Arwen sleeping beside him. She stirred slightly and sighed. Estel looked around.  
  
He was still in the gully and the marsh was still sitting where it had before. A heavy mist clogged his vision. There was a strange smell to it. He took a great smell and felt goose bumps rise on his arms.  
  
'Estel...' he thought Arwen had said something to him, but the source of the familiar voice was coming from the swamp. He stared out among the patches of reeds and mud. 'Come here, Estel.' Estel stood.  
  
'Is someone out there?' he called. He took several steps forward.  
  
'Estel, we need your help!' Estel's eyes widened. He had suddenly placed the voice, or voices. They were so alike that it was difficult to realize there was more then one person in there.  
  
'Elladan! Elrohir!' He burst into a run towards the swamp. The steaming waters splashed over his trousers and boots. He could feel the mud sucking his feet down. The mist hovered around him and made the air dank. 'Where are you?'  
  
'Over here!' Estel followed the voice, but it only seemed farther and farther away. 'Please! We need your help!' that was Elrohir. They must've journeyed into the swamp and got stuck somewhere. He squinted into the mist.  
  
'I can't find you!' he cried.  
  
'Please! You have to help us!' It seemed to be coming from a completely different direction now. Estel turned around.  
  
Before him was a mangled shape. There were strings of vapor for hair and glowing black eyes. The mouth was a sucking hole with sharp teeth. The lips shriveled inward in several wrinkled folds. The skin was decayed and falling from the skull. A hand reached up with long, yellowed fingernails.  
  
Before Estel could issue a cry for help, the hand closed over his face and he fell into the swamp.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Next chapter has the most Estel Torment you'll see. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Mewlips

Chapter 8  
  
The Mewlips  
  
Estel felt his limbs surrender to the cold. His mouth was clogged with water and his vision blurry. Faces and hands flashed over his face. He was slowly feeling his energy leave him. The skeletal hands pulled at his tunic and hair. He had no strength to push them away. The surface of the water seemed to grow farther and farther away.  
  
The phantoms swirled around him. He felt himself being turned over so he faced upward. He could see light shimmering. It lit the world around him in bright beams. The ghosts spun around like fish. They pulled harder at his tunic. Finally, it ripped down the middle and exposed him. The touched his cold flesh and burned him. He couldn't cry out or resist. He felt his energy leave him. It was swallowed by the dead things around him that felt power growing in them.  
  
Estel could feel them pulling him again. He summoned what was left of his strength to lift his head and see them pillaging his cloths. One reached in his pocket and pulled out the crystal figurine. Its eyes suddenly seemed blacker. It gazed at Estel with them as though it could see through them. Its withered lips suddenly twisted into a smile and its eyes narrowed.  
  
No... thought Estel. He started to lift his hand towards the figurine. Don't take that. Anything but that.  
  
'Arwen...' the word came out quiet and hoarse. The phantoms around him laughed maliciously. They spun around him and faded away into the water. Estel let his hand drop. The figurine was gone.  
  
The water began to freeze his lungs. He no longer moved his bare chest up and down and felt icicles piercing his skin.  
  
*  
  
'Estel! Estel!' Arwen cried as she hit her knees in the swamp. She reached around with her hands and groped the water. Reeds scratched her hands and insects bit her neck and ears. She ignored them and continued to search the water. 'Where are you? Estel!' her calls became shrieks of terror.  
  
She had awoken and looked into the swamp. She could see the figure of Estel in the mist and watched him fall backwards like a rag doll. She knew he had been waylaid by a Mewlip and had to find him before they took all the energy from him.  
  
Her hand came across something solid. She grasped it and pulled. Estel's head and upper body was pulled from the waters. His eyes were shut and his chest immobile.  
  
'Estel!' she cried as she laid him over her lap. 'Please wake up!' she pressed his chest three times and breathed into his mouth while plugging his nose. 'Please!' there was no response. She tried again, pressing three times and breathing. 'Wake up, Estel! Please!' still nothing. She tried one more time. 'Don't fade Estel...' something gurgled in his throat. She pressed three times and breathed once more. He coughed violently and water poured out of his mouth. He turned his head to the side and spat up the water that had entered his lungs. He gasped for breath. His chest ached and his head spun.  
  
'Arwen?' he wheezed. Arwen cradled his head like a child's.  
  
'Estel, oh, thank Valar!' Estel shut his eyes and concentrated on breathing.  
  
'They... they took the crystal...' he coughed again once he finished.  
  
'Oh, it doesn't matter!' she said as tears streamed from her eyes. 'I thought you were gone, Estel. I don't know what I would have done.' she gently cupper his face in her hand. Estel barely felt it before he passed out.  
  
He's lost so much energy... thought Arwen. I need to get him out of here.  
  
She pulled him up and began to carry him from the bog. She could hear the cried of the Mewlips all around, along with the voice of her brothers.  
  
'Arwen, help us!' they cried. 'Please! They'll kill us!' she knew better then to even look at the source of the plea. She finally made it to the edge of the swamp and set Estel down. His tunic was half ripped off and his pockets turned out. His boots were soaked with mud along with his trousers up to his knees.  
  
She slowly fed him water by tilting up his head and tipping the top of the flask into his mouth. He would swallow, cough, the take a large drink. After every three gulps or so he would pass out again. He couldn't even find enough energy to close his lips when he drank.  
  
As the morning stretched on, the mist slowly began to fade. The sun beamed down on them and warmed them both. The mud all over them dried and scabbed off. Arwen finally ran out of water and let Estel rest. The bedroll had almost completely dried so she placed him down upon it. She searched her bag and pulled out a soggy piece of Lembas. After taking a single bite herself, she broke off some more and tried to get Estel to eat. He couldn't chew so she moved his jaw up and down. When it went down, his eyes fluttered open.  
  
'Do you hear that?' he asked weakly. Arwen looked up.  
  
Hooves.  
  
Elves.  
  
Rescue. 


	9. Chapter 9 Home

All right! Here's the last chapter! Hope u like it!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Home  
  
The ride to Rivendell was short. The ten horses were fresh and gave a great speed. An elf rode with Estel in front of him and Arwen alone. Estel's head would roll and bounce on his chest and his hair flew behind him. The horses raced to Imladris, desperate to hear the outcome of Elrohir.  
  
The search party told Arwen that Elrohir might not survive the night. They did not know whether or not he did because they had left not even an hour after Elladan rode in.  
  
Finally, after they peaked a hill they reached the plain. The canyon wasn't a mile away with the mist of the falls rising from it. They were on the home stretch. Arwen was desperate to find out whether or not her brother had survived.  
  
'Noro lim!' she told her ride. The horse pulled ahead of the rest and reached Rivendell first. She rode into the courtyard and ran into the palace.  
  
The entrance hall was silent. The throne room ahead was closed off. She hurried across the hall and into the corridor across. She took several tight turns in her sprint towards her brother's chamber. Through the gallery and up the staircase was the bedroom. She threw open the door.  
  
'Elrohir?' she called rushing into the room. There was nobody there. The bed had recently been used and the sheets not changed. Blood stained the blankets and the floor. She looked all around the room. The balcony was closed and the curtains tied, just the way her brother had left them.  
  
'Arwen?' she turned around to see Elladan standing in the door. His eyes were glittering and his face an expression of worry. Before he could ask questions she voiced her own.  
  
'Where's Elrohir?'  
  
'He's resting in father's room.' she pushed him aside and began to sprint down the hall. 'Wait! We can't go see him yet!' Arwen paused and turned.  
  
'Why not?' she whined. Elladen approached her and took her hands.  
  
'Father is still working on him. He needs a lot of medical attention right now.'  
  
'But he survived the night? Is he going to be okay?'  
  
'We can't be sure yet.' he said. 'Father's doing all he can. Where's Estel?' Arwen nodded towards the direction of the courtyard.  
  
'We were delayed by the storm and we rested near the swamp.' she said.  
  
'What?' Elladen's eyes widened.  
  
'He was drawn in by an illusion made by the Mewlips. They took most of his energy from him.' It was Elladen's turn to push his sibling out of the way and hurry in the other direction.  
  
He arrived in the courtyard the same time as the search party. Estel was riding with the captain of the guard, barely conscious. He helped him down and carried him inside to his room.  
  
'Get me some Lembas and water.' he said to the two servants who followed him to give assistance. 'Also a warm blanket. We need to help him as best we can.'  
  
Elladen and Arwen fed Estel slowly for hours until he could remain awake. He began to chew on his own and tilt his own head up.  
  
'Let him sleep for a little while.' said Elladen. 'Watch him and make sure he keeps breathing.  
  
'Elladen...' Estel moaned. Elladen stared in shock at Estel's face. 'Is... Elrohir...' he coughed several times.  
  
'Go to sleep Estel.' said Arwen calmly. 'You'll need your strength.'  
  
'Very true, Arwen.' All of them looked towards the doorway to see Elrond standing there. He had been recently sweating and his face was slightly stained with blood. 'You have treated him well.'  
  
'Father!' Elladen stood and turned to face him. 'What of Elrohir? How is he?' Elrond held up his hands.  
  
'You do not need to worry, my son! He will survive!' Elladen and Arwen felt relief pelt through the bones. Estel smiled. 'It will be a long recovery but he will pull through. You did well to get him here so quickly.'  
  
Estel fell asleep smiling.  
  
*  
  
Arwen told Estel and the twins that she had followed their trail after the first night they were gone.  
  
'I felt fear stirring inside of me and knew that you might have needed my help.' she explained.  
  
'Why would we have needed your help?' asked Elrohir. Estel and Elladen stared at him.  
  
'You used my medicines, horse and bedroll to rest on for starters.' she stated matter-of-factly. Elrohir rolled his eyes.  
  
'That doesn't count.' he muttered. Elrohir had been fairly easy to anger since he had to use two canes to get around. He was carried on a stretcher for the first week of his recovery and was able to walk sooner the Elrond thought. He was all too graceful though, and it would be a long time before he took part in another race to the throne.  
  
Estel thought it would be a long time until he could ever journey near a marsh again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
PS, Thanks a lot Leggylover03 for reviewing so much1 it's great to hear your support! 


End file.
